


Ball Gown

by Luckythirteen45



Series: Balls Series [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Crack, John Has a Dirty Mind, M/M, Smut, harold in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirteen45/pseuds/Luckythirteen45
Summary: Do to a number Harold ends up playing a female role in a Shakespeare play, he has to wear a dress. John gets some ideas.





	Ball Gown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MnemonicMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemonicMadness/gifts).



> Inspired by a picture of Micheal Emerson in a dress, and Mnemonic who prompted me to write this and nudged me along. (I tried to link the pic but I hate technology and gave up).

John hated the theater, more specifically the number that had led them to investigating a classical Shakespeare theater troupe. And they truly were traditional as all the actors are men, leading to John’s hated of this group and the theater in general. The troupe was doing a play and one of the regular actors was out do to an injury and the only way to get close to the lead (their number) was to audition for the part he was supposed play.

John truly wished he had payed more attention when Harold was going over the plan and the fact that he was going to continue on in the play after the number was finished (instead of picturing Harold in Victorian garb and then that same garb on the floor as he did some decidedly 21st century things to Harold). Harold hadn’t tried out for and gotten one of the male roles in the play he had gotten one of the female roles, Mistress Quickly.

They had resolved the number fairly quickly, a simple matter involving loan sharks. Though that left two weeks before the one night only performance, in which Harold was involved in rehearsals. John knew Harold was a good actor having seen him slip in and out of personas like they were second skins, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

John having the afternoon off since there was no new number, had decided to sneak in to see one of the rehearsals about 10 days out from they show and that was when he saw what turned his world upside down. The troupe was doing a run through in their costumes for the first time and the minute Harold walked onto the stage John nearly swallowed his tongue. Harold was wear a light pink dress with ruffles on the front and long draping sleeves. 

John didn’t know what to think other than he was certain all his blood was pooling in the wrong head for him to figure it out. The first thing was that Harold looked amazing and John wanted to scoop him up and run off with him. The second was Harold must’ve shaved his chest for the dress to work. Having seen Harold without his shirt for just a moment he knew Harold normally had quite a bit of chest hair.

Now all John could picture is sticking his head under Harold’s skirts (he probably could have most of his body cover by the skirts) while he sat at his desk at the library and sucking his cock, or his balls, or rimming him till he ruined the stage makeup, then just staying there letting the darkness and Harold’s scent comfort him while Harold worked above him.

John quickly left so Harold wouldn’t notice him, he had to get his head on straight. Harold would never feel the same way about John as he did about Harold. Not to mention Harold was too good for the likes of him. Just because Harold fits everything he wants in a male partner doesn’t mean anything. The last thing he wants to do is make Finch uncomfortable, and he would hate for the partnership they have to change, or god forbid dissolve just because Harold found out about his feelings.

John resolved to not mention the play and forget all about the image of Finch in a dress. Though he did head to the nearest open branch of the public library and do a little more research into the character that Harold was portraying. It did nothing to stop John’s fantasies, apparently Mistress Quickly is well known as being portrayed as not being afraid to sit in men’s’ laps to rifle through their pockets and being a character with dubious morals. This lead John to researching the troupe more and it turns out that in any play that has this character the troupe has their Mistress Quickly goes out into the audience and sits in random audience members laps and pretended to go through their pockets. 

Which has John nearly so jealousy he couldn’t see straight. He knew that he shouldn’t attend the show of his own volition as it would probably end with him tracking down the lucky bastard that got to have Finch in their lap and killing them. He only would go if Harold asked, which he probably wouldn’t given his private nature.

John was greatly surprised that two days before the show (and a weeks’ worth of suppression later) that Harold handed him an envelope.

“What’s this Harold? Another apartment?” John teased which earned him an eye roll.

“No, the play I agreed to be in is soon and was wondering if you would attend.” Harold looked like he wanted to say more but revealing something personal was holding him back, so John cut him some slack.

“Sure, Harold I’ll go…. I’m going to have to wear a tie, aren’t I?” John asked already dreading it.

“Of course, Mr. Reese” Harold said like John just asked a very obvious coding question and he was an idiot for not knowing, “No self-respecting theater would let someone in improperly dressed.”

John hid his grin behind his hand, “Whatever you say Harold.”

(The night of the show)

John had been psyching himself up for this all day, and the machine was being merciful, and no number had come in that day. He was shown to his seat by an usher which happened to be at the end of an aisle. John tried not to think about the waiver he had to sign at the box office saying the if Mistress Quickly decided to sit in your lap you would be respectfully and all the standard boiler plate nonsense. There was an option to decline and be pasted over, but John couldn’t bring himself to check it. The tiny voice in the back of his head was saying ‘Harold gave you this ticket he had to know that it was an end seat, maybe this is his way of gauging your interest.’ 

Frankly Harold could just ask if he was interested, if this was his way of finding out if he was interested it would be easier. Hell, he could ask John just one day to bend over the desk in the library and he would. John tried to regain in his thoughts, as the lights dimmed. It was as boring as John thought it would be though when the second act rolled around things got interesting, at least for him.

Harold in the same dress as before entered from stage right and started his monologue. John wasn’t really listening to the words, just the tone of his voice and gestures. This was the most animated he had ever seen Finch. Then Harold made his way down of the stage and into the audience. He sat in two men’s laps that were closer the stage than John was, and he was right about wanting to kill those men. As he was contemplated their deaths, he suddenly had a weight in his lap. 

Harold had sat down like he belonged there and pretended to go through John’s pockets. Harold finished his monologue in John’s lap, and it took all his will power and training to hold still and not wrap his arms around Harold to pull him closer or grind up against him. John hoped that the dress would prevent Harold from feeling his rather hard cock. Just as Harold shifted to get up to leave he leaned in to whisper in John’s ear.

“We have somethings to discuss Mr. Reese, head to the dressing rooms at intermission they will let you in.”

John swallowed as Harold headed back to the stage and hoped he hadn’t just gotten himself fired. He had no idea what happened the rest of act 2 or act 3 and it was finally time for intermission. John got up and headed to one of the side doors. He found his way quickly to the dressing room area where he was waved through and pointed to the correct room. He knocked before entering then quickly shut the door behind him. Finch was still in his costume even though he was done half way through act 3. He had removed the wig and most of the stage makeup, though there was still some liner around his eyes making them even more blue.

“Ah Mr. Reese I’m so glad you made it to the show tonight. To be honest I had some hidden motives for inviting you tonight.” At that Harold blushed, which this was starting to sound less like he was losing his job and more like he was going to get a reward.

“Well I to be frank I’m interested in deepening our partnership into a more personal nature, and from your reaction to me at the rehearsal I had come to the conclusion that you may want similar things. Though I do have to ask is your interest in me solely because of the dress, because if so then I think we should forget this conversation ever took place and continue on as we were.”

John had to blink several times trying to make sure this wasn’t some strange mirage. Though Harold was starting to look more nervous the longer he was silent so trying to gather his thoughts he just started talking.

“Harold what I feel for you isn’t just because of the dress, not saying I don’t like it but…anyway. I want a deepening of our partnership as well. I want to able to hold you and comfort you. To be someone you can trust. The rest of it is just icing.”

John finished talking having said all he could without just blurting out I love you, though Harold seemed to have the same issue in his speech too. And his words seemed to work as Harold limped over to him and pulled him down into a kiss.

The kiss lasted for several minutes, before John got an idea. He broke the kiss and dropped to his knees in front of Harold.

“SO, Mistress Finch want to have a little fun while we still have access to this thing.” John said all flirt, while slipping his hands up underneath the skirts to run his hands up and down Harold’s calves. 

“I believe we will, all the other actors are tied up with the final act and won’t be able to disturb us for at least another hour.” Harold said with a wicked glint in his eyes. He grabbed John’s tie and started to shuffle backwards toward a couch that was along the back wall of the room. 

“Follow me John,” Harold said with a yank on the tie.

“Yes, Mistress Finch.” John’s tone much more respectful now and he had a feeling he may be ending up with his head under Harold’s skirts after all and he’s sure now that the both will enjoy it.


End file.
